Sugar Sugar Rune: Episode List
1- "Choko to Hāto no Nagareboshi" ("Chocolat, Hearts, and the Shooting Star") (チョコとハートの流れ星) Airdate: 02 July, 2005 Young witches Chocolat Meilleure and Vanilla Mieux are chosen as compete to become the Magical World’s next Queen. They’re sent to the Human World, where they’re to collect human "hearts"; crystalized emotions that can be used as money and energy. Whoever takes the most by the end shall be crowned Queen. As they arrive in the Human World, the girls are introduced to "Rockin Robin," a witch who uses his pop idol career to steal the hearts of women. His job is to guide them through their challenge and monitor their progress. The girls are enrolled at school. Both expect bold and feisty Chocolat to be the most popular, but are surprised to learn that human boys prefer timid, gentle girls like Vanilla. Chocolate encounters a icy boy named Pierre from the middle school division, and takes an instant dislike to him. 2- "Kaeru to Nezumi no Rabu Batoru" ("The Love Battle Between Frog and Mouse") (かえるとねずみのラブバトル) Airdae: 09 July, 2005 To increase their chances of gaining hearts, the girls summon their familiars. Vanilla gets Blanca, a competitive and mean-spirited mouse, while Chocolat gets Duke, a lazy unhelpful frog, and the two quickly develope a rivalry. Meanwhile, the girls realize Pierre is the "prince" of the school, and his fanclub don't take kindly to Chocolat rebuffing him. 3- "Shinbun-bu Totsugeki Intabyū" ("Unscheduled Newspaper Club Interview") (新聞部とつげき☆インタビュー) Airdate: 16 July, 2005 Nishitani, a boy who runs the school newspaper, develops a crush on Chocolat, giving him an Orange heart. Chocolat is ecstatic, but every time she talks to him she forgets to take it! Nishitani decides to make the next issue about her, leading the rest of the newspaper club to call him selfish and quit. Chocolat finally captures his heart, just as it changes from Orange to Rose. To show her gratitude, Chocolat uses her magic to give Nishitani an interesting story for the next issue, and the club forgives him. 4- "Mahō no Rippu wa Koi no Yokan" ("The Magic Lipstick Hints of Love") (魔法のリップは恋の予感) Airdate: 23 July, 2005 The class is putting on a production of Romeo and Juliet, with bossy class representative Manabe as the director. Chocolat thinks the world would be better if everyone was as honest about their feelings as she and Manabe are, so she orders a magical "lipstick of truth" from a catalogue. On opening day the girl playing Juliet comes down with a fever, and Manabe is the only one who knows the lines well enough to replace her. But she's too nervous about pretending to love Romeo, when she really does love the boy playing him! Chocolat uses the lipstick on Manabe, who finally confesses her feelings. 5- "Dokidoki Harahara! Katei Hōmon" ("Crazy Nervous! Home Visit") (ドキドキハラハラ!家庭訪問) Airdate: 30 July, 2005 Chocolat and Vanilla's teacher decides it's time to give the girls a home visit, motivated mostly by her wanting to see their "father" Rocking Robin again. Robin is called away to a photoshoot at the last minute, leaving Chocolat and Vanilla to make sure the visit runs smoothly and their teacher doesn't see any magic in the house. 6- "Hāto o Nerae! Koi no Fenshingu" ("Aim for the Heart! Fencing for Love") (ハートをねらえ!恋のフェンシング) Airdate: 06 August, 2005 After witnessing a famous fencing-witch capturing hundreds hearts for winning a match, Chocolat decides to join the school's fencing team, in order to earn hearts of her own. But it turns out Pierre is the captain, and he’ll only let her join if she can score a point against him in a match. If she wins, he’ll even give her a kiss. Chocolat loses, but her determination leads her classmates to admire her, and she captures a few hearts anyway. Pierre offers to still give her the kiss, but Chocolate declines, saying she’ll take it when she beats him fair and square. 7- "Shokora, Joō Kōho Shikkaku!?" ("Chocolat Lost Her Qualifications as a Queen Candidate!?") (ショコラ, 女王候補失格!?) Airdate: 13 August, 2005 Blanca badmouths Chocolat’s deceased mother Cinnamon, leading Chocolate to wonder what kind of person her mother was. She decides to secretly journey back to the Magical World to find out more about her, having forgot that a Queen Candidate can be disqualified if she leaves the Human World without her examiner’s permission. She’s caught, and a hearing is called to decide Chocolate’s fate. Just as she’s about to be disqualified, Vanilla arrives and says she should be disqualified for leaving the Human World without Robin’s permission as well. The council decide to give both girls another chance. Queen Candy tells Chocolat about what a wonderful person her mother was, and gives her a diary Cinnamon intended Chocolat to have when she grew up. However, there’s no key and the diary cannot be unlocked with magic, leaving its contents a mystery. 8- "Redi-na Kibun no Bakansu Dēto" ("The Vacation Date of a Lady") (レディな気分のバカンスデート) Airdate: 20 August, 2005 Pierre invites Chocolat and Vanilla on a trip to his villa, along with his fanclub. Chocolat agrees, intending to capture Pierre’s heart while there, but begins to feel childish after spending some time around him and the club. She orders a pair of heels from the magic catalogue that can change the wearer’s age, hoping to get Pierre’s attention as an adult. While on a date with him in her disguise, Chocolate realizes the magic hasn’t made her any less of a child on the inside. At the end of the trip, Vanilla notices Chocolat's heart turning Orange around Pierre, and fanclub president Yurika’s black as she watches them. 9- "Midori no Hāto ga Kuretamono" ("A Green Heart Present") (緑のハートがくれたもの) Airdate: 27 August, 2005 Chocolat and Vanilla are asked to take the day's homework to their classmate Akira, who's off with a cold. When they get there they discover he's not ill, but skipped school to search for his missing dog Hiroshi. Chocolat organizes a search party, and,with the help of some magic, eventually locates Hiroshi, who was waiting at the harbour for Akira's father's boat to come in. Akira thanks Chocolat for her help, and his heart turns Green with friendship. Chocolat takes it, and muses that she appreciates it more than any other heart she's collected so far. 10- "Robin ni Manabe! Rabu-Rabu Daisakusen" ("Learn from Robin! Love-Love Mission") (ロビンに学べ!ラブラブ大作戦) Airdate: 03 September, 2005 Chocolat and Vanilla secretly follow Robin while he films a commercial, hoping they can study his heart-catching tactics and use them to catch some of their own. 11- "Koi Yori Taisetsu!? Yūjō Mahō" ("More Important than Love!? Friendship Magic") (恋より大切!?友情魔法) Airdate: 10 September, 2005 Vanilla is so popular with the boys that Shiratori from her class requests her help in getting a middle school boy to notice her. Vanilla is happy to help out a new friend, but doesn't realize the boy prefers her to Shiratori! 12- "Shokora, Neko ni Naru!?" ("Chocolat Turns Into a Cat!?") (ショコラ, ネコになる!?) Airdate: 17 September, 2005 After discovering most people find cats cute, Chocolat decides to turn herself into a cat in order to gain hearts. However, she accidentally loses her pendant and can't change back without it. Chocolat eventually finds it, but it falls into a river and she dearly drowns going after it. She's rescued by Pierre and brought to his home, where he cleans her up and gives her a kiss on the forehead. She escapes and finally changes back. 13- "Kagayake Hāto! Joō Kōho Shiken" ("A Brilliant Heart! The Queen Candidate Test") (輝けハート!女王候補試験) Airdate: 24 September, 2005 It's time for the midterm exam for the Queen Candidates. For one day only, they'll be able to collect special Rainbow hearts from other girls. Chocolat, who's always been more popular with human girls than boys, sees this as a good chance to catch up to Vanilla, and holds a "Sugar Rune Festival" at their house, quickly taking the lead. At the festival, Chocolat helps Vanilla earn her own Rainbow hearts by getting the girls to try her delicious cooking. Both girls pass, with Chocolate coming in first. As a reward, Queen Candy gives her a broom for flying. As Vanilla and Chocolat are leaving the Magical World, they glimpse Pierre pass in a flying carriage. 14- "Mahō Tsukai no Tenkōsei" ("The Magic-Using Transfer Students") (魔法使いの転校生) Airdate: 01 October, 2005 Chocolate's friends from the Magical World, Woo and Soul, are sent to live in the Human World and enrolled at the girls' school. Queen Candy has ordered them to protect the Queen Candidates from a mysterious evil she can sense drawing near. The boys have a hard time adjusting to the customes of the Human World. They take an instant disliking to Pierre and challenge him to a tennis match. They cheat using magic and lose. 15- "Abekobe Makaron de Daikonran!?" ("The Contrary Macaron Pandemonium!?") (あべこべマカロンで大混乱!?) Airdate: 08 October, 2005 Chocolat decides to purchase magical hair-care macarons. She shares them with Vanilla, but it's only after they both eat one that they realize Chocolat ordered "Topsy-Turvy" body-switching macarons by mistake. 16- "Shokora, Aidoru ni Naru!" ("Chocola Becomes an Idol!") (ショコラ, アイドルになる!) Airdate: 15 October, 2005 Chocolat suspects the lead actress Coco on the show "Magical Knights" is a witch, but the others don't believe her. The next day, they're invited on a tour of the studio where the show is filmed. Chocolat gets lost and bumps into Coco, who reveals her suspicions were correct. Coca lets Chocolat try on her character's costume, and noticing how similar they look under the mask and wig, decides to have Chocolat take her place for a day. Chocolat does a terrible job, due to not knowing any of the lines or stunts. Robin finds Coco and convinces her to come back before Chocolat is forced to reveal herself. 17- "Ojii Shūrai! Koi no Dansu Taiketsu" ("Grandpa's Invasion! Dance of Love Showdown") (おじい襲来!恋のダンス対決) Airdate: 22 October, 2005 Chocolat's grandfather decides to come for a visit. Chocolat and the others quickly get annoyed by his crazy antics: stealing Chocolat's bed, showing up at school, turning the bathroom into a sauna, and dragging them out for all night parties. When Chocolat demands Grandpa leave, he challenges her to a heart-collecting contest. If she wins, he'll go back to the Magical World, but if she loses, he moves in permenantly. Though Chocolat manages to capture a lot of hearts, Grandpa wins. He then admits the contest was just to get Chocolat more motivated about collecting hearts, bids them farewell, and heads back to the Magical World. 18- "Chō Kowa! Harowin Kimodameshi!?" ("Super Scary! Halloween Test of Courage!?") (超こわ!ハロウィン肝試し!?) Airdate: 29 October, 2005 Chocolate offers to be the elementary representative on the school’s Halloween party committee, not realizing the rest of the committee is the Pierre fanclub. To her surprise, club leader Yurika likes her idea for a Halloween “Test of Courage.” She asks Chocolate to come to her house after school to plan the event, and the two get to know each other. With the help of Chocolate and Vanilla’s magic, the party is a huge success. Jealous of how well she and Yurika are getting along, the fanclub lock Chocolat in the school storage room. Pierre mysteriously appears inside. Looking for Chocolat, Yurika unlocks the door and sees the two together. Chocolat sees that Yurika has a Noir heart of jealousy, but is relieved to find their friendship hasn't changed. 19- "Tsukaima Buranka no Chitchana Koi" ("Familiar Blanca's Bite-Sized Love") (使い魔ブランカのちっちゃな恋) Airdate: 05 Novembet, 2005 Blanca has suddenly taken an interest in cooking, and all her dishes are made using cheese. As Chocolat is walking home one day, she discovers why: Blanca has a crush on Yoshiyuki, the man who runs the cheese store. Chocolat begrudgingly agrees to keep her secret. When they all become sick of eating cheesy foods, Blanca decides to use a magic spell to disguise herself as human and get a part-time job at the cheese store, so she can continue to be around Yoshiyuki. She notices he always has such sad eyes and requests Chocolat to use her magic to find out why. Using a magic mirror, they see that Yoshiyuki's girlfriend Mizue is currently studying in Paris and he misses her terribly. Putting aside her own feelings, Blanca asks Chocolat to magically transport Yoshiyuki to Paris so he can reunite with Mizue. 20- "Shokora Pinchi? Kawaii Majo Shigan" ("Chocola Pinch? Application for Lovely Witch") (ショコラピンチ?かわいい魔女志願) Airdate: 12 November, 2005 Chocolat is caught using magic by a little girl called Sophia, and now she's determined to make Chocolat teach her how to be a witch! Eventually Sophia admits she wants to use magic to bring back her lost teddybear, "Ku-chan." After learning it fell in the river and can't be rescued, Chocolat disguises herself as Ku-chan in order to give Sophia a goodbye from her toy. 21- "Mahō no Tī Kappu wa Yume Kibun" ("The Dreamy Magical Teacups") (魔法のティーカップは夢気分) Airdate: 19 November, 2005 Chocolat decides it would be fun to see what other people dream about, and purchases a magic teacup that allows you to do so when someone drinks from it. With the help of Vanilla, Woo, and Soul, she opens a mini-cafe in the school gardens in order to see as many dreams as possible. As they're closing up, Pierre arrives and requests some tea. Chocolat serves him with the dream cup, believing if she sees into his dreams she'll have a better chance of capturing his heart. Pierre's dreamscape is a frozen Wonderland, where he and Chocolat are the only two people in existence. They have fun skating together, but when Chocolat decides it's time to leave, Pierre won't let her. He's lonely, and wants Chocolat to stay forever. She's only freed when the others smash the dream cup. She wonders if Pierre is truly that lonely all the time. 22- "Shokora & Banira: Koi no Sankaku Kankei?" ("Chocolat & Vanilla: Triangle Relationship?") (ショコラ&バニラ 恋の三角関係?) Airdate: 26 November, 2005 Chocolat decides to try targeting one boy at a time, hoping she'll capture more hearts that way. But Blanca and Vanilla have the same idea, and to make matters worse they go after the same boy too. The girls decide to make a competition out of trying to capture his heart. At first the studious middle schooler prefers Vanilla, but eventually warms up to Chocolate after she tries to impress him by getting her grades up. Both girls earn a Rose heart from the boy. 23- "Hashire Hashire! Yūjō Rirē" ("Run Run! Friendship Relay") (走れ走れ!友情リレー) Airdate: 03 December, 2005 The school is holding a sports festival, and Chocolat is on the girl's relay team, hoping it'll earn her some hearts. Chocolat's teammate Sakiko injures her leg, but she refuses to sit the relay out. Confused as to why, Chocolat and Vanilla magically transport themselves to Sakiko's house, where they discover she's moving shortly, due to her father being transferred at work, and this will be her last school race. Chocolat orders a pair of magical speedy running shoes for Sakiko, so she can be in the race without it hurting the team's chances. But as the relay's about to start she realizes she bought the pair meant for boys, making them useless. But through the team's determination they make it to 2nd place. Afterward, Sakiko finds out she's no longer moving and apologises for costing the team the relay, but Chocolat simply reminds her that means they can come in 1st next year. 24- "Bai-bai, Hāto no Kamikazari" ("Bye-Bye, Heart-Shaped Hair Accessory") (バイバイ, ハートの髪飾り) Airdate: 10 December, 2005 Chocolat has got herself a heart-shaped hair clip, spiked with a little magic to bring out hearts in the boys, who soon become as tired as zombies because they keep getting drained by the power of the hair clip. 25- "Piēru no Himitsu, Techō no Himitsu" ("Pierre's Secret, The Diary's Secret") (ピエールの秘密, 手帳の秘密) Airdate: 17 December, 2005 Pierre asks Chocolat to have lunch with him. Rboin tells the girls that Queen Candy believes there to be an Ogre at their school. They suspect it's Pierre, and that he's targeting Chocolat. 26- "Kurisumasu ni wa Koisuru Hāto" ("Christmas is for Hearts of Love") (クリスマスには恋するハート) Airdate: 24 December, 2005 It's Christmas, and Vanilla and Chocolat are holding a party at their house. They discover their friend Mayu likes someone who may like her back, and take it upon themselves to get them together by the party's end. 27- "Chiisana Hāto, Makkana Hāto" ("A Tiny Heart, Crimson Heart") (小さなハート, まっ赤なハート) Airdate: 07 January, 2006 Chocolat, Vanilla, Woo, and Soul are at a loss on how to spend New Year's Eve, since they're not allowed to go back to the Magical World. After a flying accident, they find themselves at Akira's house, where Akira's dad invites them to join in on their New Years activities. Akira's younger cousin Miharu, who's staying with them while his mother is away on a business trip, developes a crush on Chocolat. When his mother comes to pick him up, he refuses to leave without her. His heart turns Red and Chocolat finally collects it, ridding Miharu of his feelings for her. 28- "Abunai! Suizokukan Dēto" ("Danger! Aquarium Date") (危ない!水族館デート) Airdate: 14 January, 2006 Pierre asks Chocolat out on a date to the aquarium. Chocolat sees this as a chance to discover Pierre's true identity and finally capture his heart, but Vanilla is worried Chocolat might lose her heart instead. While at the aquarium, Pierre and Chocolat encounter the fanclub, whose hearts turn Noir from jealousy. Pierre creates an invisible barrier around them all and takes the fanclub's hearts, but suffers no ill affects from doing so. He reveals he's an Ogre and has known Chocolat was a witch all along. Woo, Soul, Vanilla, and the familiars go to the aquarium in order to keep an eye on Chocolat, but cannot find her or Pierre, due to the barrier. As Pierre tries to take Chocolat's heart, she accidentally spills the bottle of protective perfume Vanilla gave her, which weakens the barrier enough for Duke, Soul, and Woo to jump through. Duke shouts Pierre's true name, stunning him long enough for them to escape with Chocolat, heart intact. As Chocolat angrily tells him that she won't fall in love with him ever again, Pierre feels a strange twinge of pain in his heart. 29- "Makai Sōseiki, Oguru no Himitsu" ("Magical World Genesis, Secret of the Ogre") (魔界創世記, オグルの秘密) Airdate: 21 January, 2006 Chocolat and Vanilla want to know more about Ogres, but Robin refuses to tell them. Chocolat believes they could find out in the Magical World, but if they go without Robin's permission they'll surely be disqualified this time. They then discover they've been invited to the wedding of their former teacher, giving them a reason to go. After the ceremony, Chocolat sneaks away and requests an audience with Queen Candy. Queen Candy explains that the Magical World was forged by seven mages. Glace, the only male, was husand to the other six. Over time they became jealous and no longer wished to share his affections, so they banded together to imprison him for eternity. His decendants were dubbed "Ogres" and banished to the outlands of the Magical World, partly justifying their hatred of the royals. Queen Candy says she wishes to reunite the two groups and have peace once more. 30- "Oguru Sensen Fukoku! Hāto Kōjō Kiki Ippatsu" ("Ogre's Declaration of War! Crisis of the Heart Factory") (オグル宣戦布告!ハート工場危機一髪) Airdate: 28 January, 2006 The Queen Candidates have another exam, this time held in the Magical World. They're sent to the factory where hearts are converted into energy, and made managers of competing teams of workers. Chocolat bosses around and overworks her team, leading them to go on strike. Pierre decides to send a dragon made of Noir energy to attack the factory, as a declaration of war. Woo and Soul manage to destroy it, but not before it damages parts of the factory and the heart supply. As the exam cannot continue, Queen Candy plans to postpone it, but Chocolat insists they end it using the current results, knowing this means Vanilla will win. As a reward, Vanilla is given her own broomstick. Meanwhile, Pierre's advisor suggests he find an Ogre Queen as part of the planned takeover of the Magical World. 31- "Osawagase Majo Waffuru Tōjō!" ("The Harassing Witch Waffle Makes Her Appearance!") (お騒がせ魔女·ワッフル登場!) Airdate: 04 February, 2006 A young witch called Waffle appears, claiming to have fallen in love with Woo after encountering him in the Magical World once. After Woo politely rejects her, she follows him to school. Seeing him confront Pierre about Chocolat, she surmises that Woo likes Chocolat, and believes if Chocolat were to go out with Pierre, she could comfort a heartbroken Woo and make him fall for her. Waffle secretly gives Chocolat a love potion that makes her fall in love with every boy she sees, and arranges for her and Pierre to meet. Pierre proposes that Chocolat become the Ogre's queen in order to have peace between them and the royals. When Waffle realizes Pierre is an Ogre, she gives Chocolat a spell to nulify the effects of the potion. Pierre flies away, and Chocolat wonders how much of her feelings were the love potion and how much were genuine. 32- "Shokora, Choko ni Kometa Omoi" ("Chocolat, Desirious Thoughts of Chocolate") (ショコラ, チョコにこめた想い) Airdate: 11 February, 2006 It's the day before Valentine's, and while all the other girls excitedly talk about who they're going to give chocolates to, Chocolat keeps thinking about Pierre. Meanwhile, the boys are having a competition to see who can get the most chocolates from girls. Chocolat decides to rid herself of her feelings for Pierre by using a magic recipe that'll place them in a chocolate heart. The next day she takes it to school, where the boys fight over who it's for, smashing it in the process. Annoyed, Chocolat uses magic to turn it into tiny chocolate stars for everyone to share. It tastes delicious, due to being filled with her feelings of love, and brings out Orange and Rose hearts in the boys for Chocolat to collect. As she's about to eat the last star she accidentally drops it out the window, where it falls into a passing Pierre's hand. He eats it, and Chocolat wonders why her feelings are still there. 33- "Yūjō no Hāto, Taisetsuna Omoi" ("Heart of Friendship, Important Feelings") (友情のハート, 大切な想い) Airdate: 18 February, 2006 Chocolat's been depressed lately, because of Pierre, so Mimura from her class offers to take her to an amuesment park with a scary haunted house. When they get there, they find it's closed down. Chocolat uses magic to temporarily bring it to life, allowing them to play on the rides. When the magic disappears, Mimura believes he fell asleep on the bench outside the park and dreamed it all. Chocolat sees his heart is growing Green, but decides she treasures his friendship too much to take it. 34- "Shokora to Banira to Yume no Hoshi" ("Chocola and Vanila and the Star of Dreams") (ショコラとバニラと夢の星) Airdate: 25 February, 2006 Waffle has made breakfeast for Woo but he turns her down as her breakfeast doesn't seem to be edible. After Chocolat insults her saying she is cute and looks like she is playing house with Woo, she decides to try and make Chocolat young again, thinking that if Chocolat is younger than her, Houx will fall in love with Waffle. But the plan backfires as her nanny performs the wrong spell for the occasion and ends up letting Waffle see a childhood memory that Houx, Saule, Vanilla, and Chocolat share. 35- "Waffuru, Joō-sama ni Naru!" ("Waffle Becomes a Queen!") (ワッフル, 女王様になる!) Airdate: 04 March, 2006 When Waffle saw the man from the magical item shop she asked him if he had something to make someone fall in love with her but the man from the shop refused her and run away. Waffle chased after the man but then a package fell and Waffle seem to open it. When she tried to put it on she decided to test it, everyone was under her spell. Finally the man from the shop came and said that they need to take it out from her because it's defective, but the crown has a mind of its own. Can they take the crown off of Waffle? 36- "Ojii o Tomero! Bāya no Maru Hi Daisakusen" ("Stop the Old Man! Nanny's Secret Mission") (おじいを止めろ!ばあやの(秘)大作戦) Airdate: 11 March, 2006 Chocolat's Grandfather came back to the human world and invited Chocolat and the others to relax for a while. But Nanny is ticked off with her Grandfather. So they made a plan to make him return to the magical world but in the middle of the date Nanny's magic couldn't handle anymore so she confront him and asked why he has to return in the human world. What did they realized of why grandfather came in the human world? 37- "Kuroi Hāto to Oguru no Wana" ("The Black Heart and the Ogre's Trap") (黒いハートとオグルの罠) Airdate: 18 March, 2006 Glacier, the royal guard, is sent to the Human World, having been given the task of discovering more about Ogre enemy by Queen Candy. Chocolat is kidnapped and taken to Pierre, who has a proposition for her: he'll help her become Queen of the Magical World, if she agrees to also become his Ogre Queen. Chocolat refuses and prepares to fight him, but he lets her go. Meanwhile, Pierre leads Glacier and Robin into a trap, but his pet cat helps them escape. With Chocolate having rejected his offer, Pierre decides to make Vanilla his Queen instead. 38- "Piēru no Yūwaku, Hikisakareta Yūjō" ("Pierre's Temptation, the Broken Friendship") (ピエールの誘惑, 引き裂かれた友情) Airdate: 25 March, 2006 Chocolat is asked to run for Elementary School President by her friends. Vanilla, meanwhile, becomes increasingly lonely and paranoid that she's going to lose the crown to Chocolat. Pierre uses this to his advantage, convincing her that everyone wants Chocolat as queen and the entire Queen Candidacy was a rouge in order to look fair. He convinces her to also run for Elementary School President, with his support as Middle School President backing her up. Vanilla wins, and Pierre implies to Chocolat that the voting was rigged. Chocolat confronts Vanilla about this, who's heartbroken that her best friend would believe she cheated. Before running off, Vanilla says she refuses to let Chocolat be queen. 39- "Tanjō, Oguru no Kuīn" ("Birth, Queen of Ogre") (誕生, オグルのクイーン) Airdate: 01 April, 2006 Pierre tells Vanilla he can help her become the Magical World's Queen, but only if she also agrees to be his Ogre Queen as well. She agrees, and allows him to place a Noir heart inside her, turning her into an Ogre. Chocolat tries to save her, but Vanilla and Pierre's dark magic is too powerful. Robin tells Chocolat that in spite of being an Ogre now, Vanilla is still a Queen Candidate, and Chocolat must not lose to her, or else the Magical World will fall into the Ogres' hands. 40- "Shitto no Kuroi Hari" ("Needle of Envy") (嫉妬の黒い針) Airdate: 08 April, 2006 Chocolat begins seeing a boy from another school. Vanilla casts a spell to turn his Rose heart Noir, making him jealous and possesive. Chocolat is at a loss for how to save him, as attempting to collect a Noir heart can kill a regular witch. 41- "Banira to Taiketsu! Himitsu no Supaisu" ("Showdown with Vanila! The Secret Spice") (バニラと対決!秘密のスパイス) Airdate: 15 April, 2006 Chocolat gives Vanila some berries from a plant which Vanila loved. Will Vanilla return back to normal? Or will it make her worse? Pierre's servant enters the school and gives out a potion that makes food more delicious, making all the people that have the potion have a noir heart. 42- "Shokora Piēru, Futari Kiri no Bōken" ("Chocolat and Pierre's Adventure") (ショコラ·ピエール, ふたりきりの冒険) Airdate: 22 April, 2006 Chocolat and the whole class are invited by Vanilla to a magic ocean after Vanilla and Chocolat decide to compete for a boy's heart. Chocolat saves Vanilla from drowning, but then starts sinking herself. Pierre, being the only one to notice, jumps into the ocean to save her. The two of them get trapped alone in an underwater cave. Pierre then becomes confused over his feelings for Chocolat. Is it love? Will Chocolat fall back in love with Pierre now that he isn't cold? Will they escape? They enter a space of memories and discover they knew each other in the past? 43- "Varupurugisu no Yoru e no Shōtai" ("Invitation to the Night of Walpurgis") (ヴァルプルギスの夜への招待) Airdate: 29 April, 2006 Chocolat is invited to the Walpurgus festival held for the magical community of the human world. Pierre and Vanila are there too. But the Ogre faction breaks the wards to the occasion - will war be close at hand? And some mystery guy saves Chocolat once again. 44- "Mama kara no Messēji" ("Message from Mama") (ママからのメッセージ) Airdate: 06 May, 2006 Using a special treasure picked up from the mysterious witch, Chocolat's able to summon the key to her mama's diary, discovering the links between Cinnamon and Queen Candy as well the reason behind her death. Pierre's noir heart begins to falter, will he suppress his growing feelings for Chocolat? 45- "Piēru no Sakuryaku, Banira no Hāto" ("Pierre's Strategy, Vanila’s heart") (ピエールの策略, バニラのハート) Airdate: 13 May, 2006 Pierre's statergy enables Vanila to collect more hearts which however causes her more pain. Chocolat, in desperation to help her friend, decides to seek the witch of Cocoa desert, whose existence was found on a note in her mother's diary. However, she lives on the edge of the Magical World... 46- "Kokoa Sabaku no Majo Anburu" ("Witch of Cocoa Desert, Ombre") (ココア砂漠の魔女·アンブル) Airdate: 20 May, 2006 Chocolat tries to find Ombre to save Vanilla. With the help of Duke, they reach Cocoa dessert. Suddenly Ombre's house appears. At first Ombre was hard to talk to but she finally agrees to help them. She tells Chocolat to find a flower called Mandragora and pick its petals.Chocolat founded the flower,but before she could get the flower, Pierre appears and tries to stop Chocolat. But ends up saving Chocolat from falling. After that, Waffle grabs hold the Mandragora making it almost scream. But with the help of Chocolat, they receive its petals and gives it to Ombre. 47- "Kōtta Kioku, Piēru no Kako" ("Frozen Memories, Pierre's Past") (凍った記憶, ピエールの過去) Airdate: 27 May, 2006 Still on the quest of helping Vanilla get rid of her black heart, Chocolat and her friends seek out the last ingredient to make a powerful magic. Together with her friends they seek out to find the silver berry. The search led them to Ginger Village where Chocolat used to play as a child. There she met two fimilar people who used to give her ginger cookies. It was there that the Ombre's dog they brought to smell the silver berry led them to the forest where the ogres live. There Chocolat saw Pierre and both want to remember that part in the forest, so they decided to use magic in order to see their forgotten past. What did they see?? Suddenly a group came and took Pierre and took him and made him have a noir heart into him which made him forget about his childhood and about Chocolat. The group froze the forest and all the mermory of it. After they saw the past, Chocolat realized that Pierre was just an ordinary magical kid and he too have two hearts. When she told Pierre about it, he did not believe her and flew away. By then the dog returned and led Chocolat and her friends to the silver berry which was trap in a cage of ice. The silver berry was the red berry that she and Pierre ate while they were children. They took it back to her mother's friend and the powerful magic to break the black heart from Vanilla was finally finished. They all decided to go home and Waffle decided to stay in the magical world and go back to her house and study to become like Chocolat someday. 48- "Noāru to Yūjō no Namida" ("Noir and Tears of Friendship") (ノアールと友情の涙) Airdate: 03 June, 2006 Chocolat goes to Pierre's house alone to rescue Vanilla as he realizes that he has feelings for her. Led by Pierre's cat, she finds Vanilla in a lot of pain. She then removes the noir heart from Vanilla and finds she has hurt Vanilla while being friends with her. Together with help from Pierre, Chocolat and Vanilla escape. But will Chocolat be intact from the power of noir heart? Afterward, Robin discovers that the noir heart chocolat picked up turned white. They discover that Chocolat has the power to purify noir hearts? Was Chocolat a Filtre just like her mother? 49- "Kuīn Saishū Shiken, Kaishi!" ("Queen's Final Test, Begin!") (クイーン最終試験, 開始!) Airdate: 10 June, 2006 The final test of the Queen selection starts! The test is to obtain a unicorn's horn. However, it is unapproachable unless the person has a kind heart and sincerity, then the white unicorn will appear. Approaching to the mountain where the unicorn lives, both of the girls met a boy with light hair, who takes care of the mountain. Pierre appears, but he doesn't have the heart to kill them at all. After fighting with his two hearts, he withdraws. The boy with light hair appears and scolded the girls for harming the mountain, admoishing the girls to leave as the unicorn would surely punish him for it. However, Chocolat insists to staying (Vanilla as well), willing to take what punishment the unicorn would impose. And the boy begins to glow... 50- "Yunikōn kara no Kadai, Tamesareru Kokoro" ("Question from the Unicorn, the Heart Being Tested") (ユニコーンからの課題, 試される心) Airdate: 17 June, 2006 Chocolat and Vanilla have to pass 3 tests by the unicorn before its willing to give them its horn. Eyes that can discern the truth, courage of heart against the unknown and the third test – which they probably don't have to take as the magical world may no longer exist... Pierre appears, no longer as himself, but as the King of Darkness – and he is here to reclaim both the magical and ogre worlds! 51- "Kagayaku Hāto! Jiki Joō Kettei" ("Shining Heart! The Next Queen Selection") (輝くハート!次期女王決定) Chocolat purifies Pierre, and in the process, switches hearts with him. He turns good. After Chocola defeated Pierre, Vanilla wins, but she refuses to take the crown. Instead, she gives it to Chocolat because she thinks that Chocolat will be a better queen. Chocola and Vanilla wish to study further in the human world; Queen Candy permits them to do so. Then Pierre and Chocolat are married in the magical world, making Chocolat the first queen of the Magical and Ogre worlds. Pierre now doesn't collect noir, he collects pink and orange hearts. Category:Sugar Sugar Rune Page